


Tik Tok

by seekingferret



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, sparkle motion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: And affection? Yes, of course, affection.Fanworks Con Sparkle Motion premiere 2019





	Tik Tok

**Title:** Tik Tok  
**content notes:** none  
**Song:** "Tik Tok" by Anna Zaks  
**Fandom:** Fiddler on the Roof  
**Length:**3:00  
**Thanks to:** skygiants, starlady, and luminosity for beta  
**Summary:** "and affection? Yes, of course affection."

[more notes at dreamwidth](https://seekingferret.dreamwidth.org/313394.html)


End file.
